El poder de una orden
by Ai Blake Lawrence
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si soubi acatara la orden de ritsuka y se fuera lejos? ¿y si su madre enloqueciera por completo? ¿la perdida de seimei y ahora de soubi, podria ritsuka soportarlo? ¿y si... una persona llegara a ayudar al pobre ritsuka? SxR Rx¿?
1. Se fue

**_貴社ますますご盛栄のこととお慶び申し上げます。平素は格別のご高配を賜り、厚く御礼申し上げます。_**

**_Loveless _**

**El poder de una "orden" shibai chikara kara hitori "chu mon shimas'"**

Han pasado apenas unos meses desde que se fue, prometió siempre estar conmigo, dijo que nunca me dejaría, me gustaría verlo para poder restregarle eso en su cara, si se iba a ir por qué no simplemente me lo dijo, que no podía tan siquiera despedirse de mí?, porque se fue, porque me abandono.

_********Flash back************_

_Y-Ritsuka-kun le paso algo a Soubi?_

_R-no, por qué?_

_Y-por qué no ha venido las últimas semanas_

_Ya- y si te abandono_

_Y-Yayoi-san él nunca haría algo así verdad Ritsuka-kun (rit mira tristemente por la ventana) Ritsuka-kun?_

_R- yo… tengo que irme (se va corriendo, llega a su casa, va a su habitación y se tira en la cama) (piensa un poco de lo que dijo Yayoi) será verdad lo que dijo y si el me abandono….  
>******fin************** <em>

R-parece que tenían razón, me abandonaste a pesar de que decías amarme, eso fue una mentira, pero aun después de todo eso…. Te amo

M-Ritsuka ven a cenar

R-no tengo hambre, pero gracias

M-RITSUKA, MI RITSUKA NUNCA DIRIA ALGO COMO ESO!DEVUELVEME A MI RITSUKA!(Dando de golpes a la puerta)

R-al menos parece que algo no ha cambiado desde que te fuiste, igual que Seimei me dejaste solo…

M-ABREME, MI RITSUKA NUNCA ME CERRARIA LA PUERTA CON LLAVE! DEVUELVEMELO! (Al parecer recordó que tenía una copia de la llave y volvió con ella y abrió la puerta, aventando al neko contra la ventana, dejándolo con un golpe muy grave y escurriendo sangre de este)

R-oka-san…

M- NO ME LLAMES ASÍ TU NO ERES MI RITSUKA, DEVUELVEMELO!(Empieza a aventarle cosas y en una de esas rompe el vidrio y los pedazos le caen encima dejando varias heridas en el pequeño neko, sin embargo ni siquiera se defendía, ni trataba de huir, en el fondo esperaba que Soubi lo salvara aun que sabía que eso nunca pasaría ya que lo había abandonado y no volvería jamás)

Ritsuka al verse envuelto en manchas de sangre abrazo sus rodillas y se puso a llorar, ya había llegado hasta ese punto, oía los pasos de su madre acercarse a él, ya no quería eso, no soportaba seguir mas en esa situación estaba llegando a su límite vio un pedazo de cristal lo suficientemente grande lo tomo entre sus manos y se levanto, y vio a su alterada madre.

M- QUE? AHORA PIENSAS ATACARME? MI RITSUKA NUNCA HARIA….. (No termino de decir eso cuando vio a su hijo caer a sus pies desangrándose…..corto su cuello…) Ritsuka….Ritsuka!.. RITSUKA!

Vecinos alarmados por la cantidad de gritos esa vez y al escuchar el ruido del vidrio al romperse salieron a ver que, entraron a la casa rápidamente y fue muy grande su sorpresa al ver al niño tirado en el suelo y a su madre en estado de shock, rápidamente lo llevaron al hospital, su estado….critico…

***********un par de días después***********

En la universidad de Tokyo

Riiiiiing, riiiiiing

X-Kio tu celular

K-hai! (contesta) moshi, moshi ….a hola Sou-chan

S-como esta Ritsuka?

K- a si estoy bien gracias por preguntar, y si también me ha ido bien me encanta tu interés (en un tono sarcástico)

S-Kio sabes perfectamente la razón por la que te llamo, como esta mi Ritsuka?

K- (suspira pesadamente) pues…realmente no creo que sea buena idea decirte

S- Kio ve al grano!

K- Ritsuka esta en el hospital!

S-…

K-al parecer su madre casi lo mata… lo aventó contra la ventana y esta se rompió…. ha estado en estado crítico desde hace días… al parecer no responde con nada ….Soubi?...estas ahí….Soubi? (Cuelga)

Las palabras de Kio resonaban en su cabeza "_al parecer su madre casi lo mata…"…_iie… "_lo aventó contra la ventana y esta se rompió…"_…iie…_. "ha estado en estado crítico desde hace días…"…_iie…._ "Al parecer no responde con nada…_."…iie….IIE!

*****************************en el hospital**********************************

Y-Ritsuka-kun debes ponerte bien aquí nosotros estamos esperando por ti, pero tienes que despertar Ritsuka-kun,…. Onegai….. (No lo soporta y rompe en llanto)

Ya-yuiko-san no se ponga así, el estará bien ya lo verá, Ritsuka despertara ya lo veras (tratando de consolarla) Shinonome-sensei ya debemos irnos

Sh- si supongo que tienes razón, vámonos Hawatari-san

Y-no! Yo quiero quedarme con Ritsuka-kun

Sh-Hawatari-san el tiene que descansar

Y-pero yo…. (Suspiro de resignación) esta bien (se van)

Van saliendo del hospital mientras que alguien entra en el, Yuiko aun llorando se limpia con cuidado las lagrimas de sus ojos y para su sorpresa ve a alguien que seria la ultima persona que esperaría ver ahi

Y-Soubi-chan, que….? Como…? Por que…? (no logra hacer ni una pregunta completa o coherente)

S-hola Yuiko, me dirían en que cuarto esta Ritsuka? (serio)

Sh-…en….el…..ccuarto…425….

S-está bien…gracias (se va)

Sh-Agatsuma-san, que hacia el…?

Ya-nos vamos

Y-hai...

Soubi llega a la habitación de Ritsuka y entra despacio, sin hacer el menor ruido, sin embargo sus ojos sueltan un par de lagrimas al ver a su pequeño neko en ese estado con muchas vendas algunas con manchas de sangre y una venda muy grande en su pequeño cuello se notaba que acababa de ser cambiado y una parte de la cama estaba empapada pudo adivinar que ahí había estado Yuiko, le acababan de quitar el aparato para respirar y respiraba con cierta dificultad esa escena era la mas triste que había visto en toda su vida y le dolía saber que el había tenido la culpa

S-…Ritsuka…. (Lo dijo en casi un susurro)….gomen, lamento no haber estado contigo en ese momento, se que me extrañaste, que me buscaste, y se que probablemente me odies, gomene, te prometo que nunca mas me iré de tu lado, aun teniendo que desobedecer tus ordenes

************************Flash back*************************

_R-ya te dije que no quiero oírlo! No quiero volver a verte! Vete de aquí! Te odio! _

_S-es una orden?_

_R- si!, es una orden! Vete!_

_S-está bien…adiós Ritsuka (se va por la ventana) si tanto lo quieres no te desobedeceré mas…_

_R-(un pequeño escalofrió recorre al neko, en seguida sale y se asoma por la ventana)…Soubi…._

_****************************Fin **********************_

Las semanas pasaron rápido, sin embargo Soubi no lo sentía de la misma manera iba a diario a ver a se pequeño neko, quería disculparse por todo el daño que le había hecho pero realmente no sabia como y el estado en el que estaba Ritsuka no ayudaba de mucho.

S-Ritsuka…nunca debí dejarte solo, y mucho menos sabiendo como es tu madre….lo siento…mucho

R- (que es eso, es la voz de…. No, debe ser mi imaginación, el se fue, y no volverá, y yo…. Yo ya no quiero seguir en la misma situación...)

S-(le acaricia el cabello) despierta…por favor Ritsuka (se acerca y le deposita un suave beso en los labios)

R-(no esto no puede ser mi imaginación)….sou….bi… (Decía con dificultad mientras trataba de abrir sus ojos)

S- Aquí estoy Ritsuka! (dijo mientras le tomaba la mano)

R-no… te…vas… a ir… ¿verdad?

S-(al escuchar eso no pudo evitar llorar) no... No me iré Ritsuka me quedare contigo para siempre

R- Honto?

S- honto nii

R-arigato…. Soubi…. (Esta vez tan solo se durmió, se durmió pero con una sonrisa en su rostro llena de paz y tranquilidad)

S-descansa mi pequeño neko

A la mañana siguiente Ritsuka despertó y sonrió al ver a Soubi a su lado dormido pronto llego la enfermera y se exalto un poco al verlo despierto puesto que había estado en coma durante el ultimo mes

Doc.- y te sientes bien? Recuerdas tu nombre?

R-si, lo recuerdo, solo no se como es que llegue aquí

Doc.- (termina de revisarlo) parece que todo esta en orden usted es familiar?

S-algo así, soy amigo de la familia

Doc.- entiendo, entonces se lo encargo mucho acaba de despertar que no se esfuerce en ningún aspecto apenas hace unos días que la herida de su cuello dejo de sangrar bueno me retiro (se va junto con la enfermera)

S- Que pretendías lograr con eso Ritsuka? (refiriéndose a su herida del cuello)

R- no te responderé a eso, deberías saberlo

S-(suspiro) si, supongo que yo tengo la culpa, lo lamento

R-no tiene caso disculparse, lo echo, echo esta, no se puede regresar el tiempo….

S- puede que en eso tengas razón demo te compensare el tiempo perdido

R-como? (Soubi le responde con un tierno beso en los labios y recibe un lindo sonrojo por parte del neko)

S- te amo Ritsuka

R-no digas eso, sabes que no me gusta y mas cuando ambos sabemos que no es verdad (mirada triste)

S-demo Ritsuka es verdad

R- No mientas Soubi! Tan solo lo dices por órdenes de seimei

S- No es verdad! Que tengo que hacer para que me creas?

R-… … … … …de verdad me gustaría creerte demo….no puedo….

S- Y en donde te quedaras?

R-que?

S- Después de lo que paso con tu madre piensas volver ahí?

R- a decir verdad pensaba ir a casa de mis abuelos, nadie esta ahí, y yo estaría bien, mi madre nunca pensaría en buscarme ahí…. Cuando seimei no estaba yo me escondía ahí….

S- y tus abuelos?

R-murieron, demo la casa se la dejaron a mi madre y esta en buen estado, a pesar de que ella nunca va.

S-entiendo, si necesitas algo…

R- no será necesario tan solo quiero pasar por un poco de ropa a mi casa

S-mmm…..Ritsuka, mi iré por un momento pero no tardare, lo prometo

R-(lo piensa por un momento) está bien, pero no te atrevas a volver a irte sin decirme nada!

S- Es una orden?

R-si, es una orden y quiero que la cumplas

S-lo hare mi pequeño neko…. Volveré pronto, (se despide dándole un beso en la frente)

Sh-Agatsuma-san?

Y- Ritsuka-kun! Ya despertaste yucatta (corre a abrazarlo) no sabes lo preocupada que estaba

S- podrían cuidar de el un momento tengo algo importante que hacer

Y- hai! Soubi-chan! sabias que ha venido diario las ultimas semanas (lo ultimo provoco un sonrojo en el neko)

R- De…verdad?

Y- si, pero…. Yo también he venido casi diario!

Mientras en la habitación continuaba esa extraña platica Soubi salía con una sonrisa en su rostro, ni siquiera Ritsuka hubiera adivinado a donde se dirigía y que era lo que iba a hacer. De un momento a otro llego a casa de Ritsuka, la casa estaba vacía así que entro sin problema alguno subió a la habitación de Ritsuka tomo una maleta y empezó a echar varia ropa en ella luego echo sus cosas escolares en su mochila y en otra mas pequeñas cosas que probablemente necesitaría se dirigió a la salida y se fue de ahí, y aunque sea un poco extraño sabia donde era la casa de los abuelos de Ritsuka y fue hacia allá, acondiciono una de las habitaciones y limpio bastante bien toda la casa, no era muy grande pero si un poco, quería que todo estuviera listo para que su neko no se esforzara de mas después de todo, todo lo que había pasado era su culpa, o eso decía el, mas tarde volvió al hospital y encontró a Ritsuka dormido al igual que Yuiko, se despertó un poco y junto con Shinonome-sensei se fueron a descansar, Soubi tomo la mano del pequeño con suavidad y se sentó a su lado de verdad quería compensar todo lo sucedido

S-(dio un pequeño suspiro casi imperceptible)

R-…Soubi….. (Fue algo que salió de la boca del pequeño como un suspiro, y aunque fue algo muy pequeño logro que el mayor se sorprendiera un poco y le diera un poco de felicidad, al parecer su pequeño soñaba con el)…ai shit…

S- (sonríe) yo también Ritsuka, descansa, te prometo que de ahora en adelante todo cambiara…

**N/A: konichiwa! My public esta serie es una de mis favoritas y adoro a estos personajes son definitivamente mi pareja favorita, y no los personajes no son míos, la historia tampoco pero este fic si lo es y pido mis derechos de autor…. De cualquier manera agradecería sus comentarios sobre esta historia si me quedo bien, mal me falto algo si esta horrible si no tengo talento en fin son bien aceptados, mientras me ayuden a mejorar todo es aceptado, arigato y hasta la próxima.**

**CONTINUARA….**

**_今後ともご指導、ご鞭撻を賜りますよう、よろしくお願い申し上げます。_**


	2. A tu lado

Cap. 2 A tu lado

Una semana después

Doc.-bien hoy lo daremos de alta su estado esta bastante bien pero aun no puede quitarse la venda, entendido?

S-tómelo por hecho, verdad Ritsuka

R-(asiente con la cabeza)

Doc.-está bien me retiro, puede vestirse y en la recepción llenar unos documentos, con eso será suficiente (se va)

S-aquí esta tu ropa, puedes vestirte solo?

R-si, demo….te importaría voltearte…. (Sonrojado a más no poder)

S-(sonríe) claro (se voltea)

R-(se acaba de vestir) ya….puedes voltear

S-Ritsuka te amo

R-Soubi! Ya te dije que no quiero que… (Lo calla con un beso pero no era como siempre este era llano de cariño, deseo y…amor)

S-y que harás al respecto? Mi neko (en ese momento tenia a un muy ruborizado Ritsuka en sus brazos) nos vamos?

R-…hai…. (y así Soubi se llevo a Ritsuka de la mano hasta la recepción ahí lleno los documentos que le faltaban para proceder a retirarse, y caminaron hacia la casa de los abuelos de Ritsuka era una linda casa no muy grande de cuatro habitaciones tres baños, un comedor, una cocina, la sala, las escaleras, y un gran patio con un pequeño lago artificial al centro, pero….era pequeña.

R-ya puedes irte

S-tan feo me vas a correr

R_-(lo invitaría a pasar de no ser por que la casa esta hecha un desastre_) etto…watashi….

S-no te preocupes, si tanto te preocupa yo puedo ayudarte a limpiar

R-(_acaso lee mis pensamientos_)

S- y no, no leo tus pensamientos tan solo eres muy predecible, Ritsuka

R-(_kowai_) está bien…pasa, demo no debería pasar a casa por un poco de ropa

S-mmmm creo que no será necesario (Ritsuka prende la luz y se sorprende al ver todo ordenado y limpio sin una sola pelusa de polvo, todo limpio y ordenado)

R-na…nande…? Itsu? Soubi tu hiciste todo esto?

S-(lo abraza tiernamente)por ti haría esto…y mas, te lo dije por ti, daría la vida… no quiero vivir en un mundo sin Ritsuka

R-(ruborizado hasta las orejas) baka! No digas eso tan a la ligera! _(no podría vivir sin ti a mi lado)_…no quisiera que te pasara nada

S- te estas preocupando por mi? C=

R- ¬/¬° - (dudando) no...oo….. Es solo que….tan solo…watashi…. Arigato… demo Soubi ya es un poco tarde no deberías ir a tu casa? Kyo debe de estar un poco preocupado

S- no, le dije que me quedaría contigo

R-do...Dosh'te! Por que le dijiste eso….!

S-puedo quedarme?

R-puff… esta bien pero solo por esta vez…y por que no me gusta quedarme solo….

S-tienes miedo?

R-yo..? ….no!...bueno… un…po...co… ¬/¬°

S-(sonríe) eso suponía, a tu edad es normal

R-(refunfuña) no tanto, yo ya tengo 15 años y medio

S- si, eres muy grande (ríe un poco) quieres algo para cenar Ritsuka?

R-no… tan solo quiero dormir, además mañana tengo que ir a la escuela, ya he faltado demasiado

S-entonces descansa Ritsuka

R-tu no vas a dormir?

S-acaso quieres que duerma contigo?

R-NO! No es eso, es que ya es algo tarde, y…. has estado cuidándome durante tanto tiempo, no estas cansado?

S-yo nunca podría cansarme de estar al lado de Ritsuka

R-ya basta Soubi!, oyasuminasai (se va a su habitación)

(Ritsuka sube y se mete a su habitación al poco rato se queda dormido….. ala mañana siguiente un adormilado neko se despierta y casi le da un infarto al descubrir un intruso en su cama al lado de el…viéndolo detenidamente)

R-ah! Que… que haces aquí?

S-no podía dormir así que vine a verte a ti dormir, eres tan lindo durmiendo

R-(_que directo_) (sonrojado)… bueno y que hora es?

S-las 7:40

R-queeee! Soubi! Por que no me despertaste antes, hoy tengo que ir a la escuela sabes! Se me va a hacer tarde y todo por tu culpa!

S-entonces vete arreglando y yo preparare el desayuno para compensar mi error (sonríe)

R- esta bien (medio serio-enojado)

Ritsuka se mete a bañar, termina y se arregla perfectamente, baja las escaleras y se encuentra con un agradable olor proveniente de la cocina; así que va entra en esta y se sienta a la mesa

R-Soubi…..

s-llegaste justo a tiempo…

Soubi sirve para los dos, pone los platos en la mesa y se sienta junto con Ritsuka; empiezan a desayunar tranquilamente hasta que Ritsuka empieza a hablar

R-Soubi… tu no tienes que ir a la universidad?

S-no, estoy de vacaciones

R-sooka… pero… es verdad

S-no me crees? (Cara medio-triste)

R-no es eso; es que es extraño… en esta época del año… no es que no crea en ti

S-(sonríe) quieres que te acompañe a la escuela?

R-yo…esta bien

Los dos salieron de la casa en camino a la escuela pero justo en la entrada de la escuela estaba parada la madre de Ritsuka aparentemente esperando su llegada, el mayor se dio cuenta del miedo que eso provocaba en el menor, debido a un pequeño espasmo que este tuvo al llegar ahí…

S-nos vamos?

R-no, yo tengo que ir a clases (aun con miedo)

S-seguro…si quieres vamos por otra entrada

R-pero esa es la única entrada, cual otra hay?

S-pues, esta MÍ entrada… (Y así Soubi llevo a Ritsuka a uno de los lados laterales de la escuela) listo

R-esto es una pared como podría entrar (y de un momento a otro Soubi cargo a Ritsuka y lo subió al árbol que se encontraba dentro de la escuela pero con sus ramas hacia afuera)

S-estarás bien? Quieres que me quede?

R-no, estaré bien, tu debes de tener cosas que hacer después de todo tu… estuviste conmigo… el...el ultimo mes... en el hospital,… no? (Un pequeño rubor aparece en sus mejillas y con la mirada algo baja lo hace verse sumamente adorable)

S-no existe absolutamente nada más importante que Ritsuka… además todo fue mi culpa…

R-eso no es… (Suena el timbre de clases)

S-tienes que ir a clase, no debes llegar tarde… yo estaré aquí si me necesitas (le sonríe lo que provoca mas grande el sonrojo del neko)

Ritsuka corrió hasta el edificio y subió hasta su salón por suerte suya la profesora todavía no había llegado así que fue y se sentó tranquilamente en su lugar y a los pocos segundos ya tenia a cierta pelirrosa sobre de el

Y-nee~ Ritsuka-kun ya estas mejor?

R-si, ya estoy bien… podrías después de clase pasarme los apuntes del ultimo mes

Y-eh?... ah! Claro, pero seguro que estas bien (medio-señalando la venda que Ritsuka trae en el cuello)

R-(comprende el "porque" de la pregunta) si, estoy bien, esta venda es solo para que la herida cierre bien y no se abra… pero estoy bien

Y-mmmmm… pero Ritsuka-kun como es que te hiciste esas heridas? (Con mucha curiosidad)

R-yo_… (No podría decirle que fue mi madre quien me las hizo) _me recargue contra el vidrio de la ventana de mi cuarto y este se rompió… eso es todo

Y-ya veo… (Nunca había sido tan fácil el engañar a una persona) y ya te dijo Soubi a donde se fue todo este tiempo?

R- (_yo… olvide preguntárselo…) _no…

Y-me alegro mucho que ya estés bien Ritsuka-kun, nos tenías muy preocupados a todos =3 oye, tu mama es la que esta ahí afuera?

R-(_sigue ahí?)_Si

Y-mmmm oh nee~ Ritsuka quieres ir a…

Sh-Aoyagi-kun me podrías acompañar a mi oficina

R-(dudando un poco)…hai… (Sale del salón de clases)

Sh-(caminando por el pasillo) no sabes la sorpresa que me dio ver a una señora preguntando por ti, quien se hubiera imaginado que era tu madre… bueno es que como no la había visto antes, ella no ha venido a ningún evento no es así Aoyagi-kun…Aoyagi-kun?

R-(al parecer Ritsuka había divagado en cuanto la profesora dijo que su madre había preguntado por el… si, la razón y persona que lo esperaba en la oficina de la profesora era su madre; inconscientemente tomo su celular entre sus manos; acaso debía llamar a Soubi… pero y si lo hacía que le pasaría a su madre y si no lo hacía; que era lo que le esperaba a él; estaba en un verdadero dilema…)

Sh- Aoyagi-kun ya llegamos…

R-(esas palabras esas simples palabras hicieron que la piel se le erizaba… tenía miedo… la profesora empezó a girar la perilla y antes de que la puerta estuviera completamente abierta el pequeño neko salió corriendo de ahí; no sabía a dónde pero definitivamente no quería estar cerca de su madre; sin ver por donde corría choco con una persona y al ver quien era solo pudo hacer una cosa aferrarse fuertemente a esa persona…)

Sh-(llego a donde había ido Ritsuka) Agatsuma-san…! Que hace aquí?

M-Ritsuka…!

Esa voz, esa voz lo aterro haciendo que se apegara mas a Soubi, su respiración era muy agitada y estaba temblando, no quería, definitivamente no quería volver ahí, con ella, tenía miedo…mucho miedo

M-Ritsuka, ven aquí, nos vamos a casa

R-….-

M-Ritsuka, te estoy hablando, ven conmigo

R-….-

M-Ritsuka!

El menor solo se limitaba a abrazar fuertemente a su combatiente…"no quiero"… fueron las palabras que tan suavemente Soubi logro escuchar

S-(acaricio suavemente los cabellos del neko y se dirigió tanto a la madre de Ritsuka como a su profesora) el no irá a ningún lugar

Sh-Agatsuma-san…? (Algo desorientado)

M-Ritsuka! Te dije que nos vamos!

R-… (Apenas un poco más fuerte que un susurro y despegándose del mayor) no quiero…

M-que dijiste?

R-no… no quiero (con mucho temor en sus palabras) no me iré contigo!

M-(tras asimilarlo un momento termino mostrando su parte más histérica y que tantas veces le había causado tanto daño al neko) ves… tú no eres…tú no eres mi Ritsuka! (Apunto de golpearlo el pequeño solo cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llego ya que tras abrirlos se dio cuenta que Soubi lo había impedido)

S-yo no permitiré que vuelva a lastimar a Ritsuka…

X-que es todo este alboroto? Profesora que significa esto? Y quienes son ustedes? Jovencito regrese a su clase

Sh-director…

R-…Ha…hai! (ya se estaba yendo cuando su madre lo tomo de los cabellos y empezó a golpearlo siendo detenida por el director y por Soubi)

X-señora más le vale que se calme o tendré que llamar a las autoridades; que es usted del jovencito? (a Soubi)

S-soy…

R-el es mi encargado… (Viendo al suelo, mientras el director muestra una cara no muy segura de si confiar o no en aquella afirmación)

Sh-eso… eso es verdad Agatsuma-san siempre cuida de Aoyagi-kun, señor director.

X-ya veo, en ese caso será mejor que se vallan por ahora….(volteando a todos lados) a donde se fue?

Sh-que? Pero… estaba aquí hace un momento (la mama de Ritsuka se había ido)

X-disculpa pero, que es esa señora de ti

R-ella es mi… es mi madre; está un poco enferma… por favor no le hagan nada!

X-por ahora será mejor que tengas mucho cuidado; profesora!

SH-hai! (Medio asustada)

X-encárguese de que esa señora no vuelva entrar a esta escuela; y manda a este jovencito a casa (se va)

Sh-si señor (suspiro de cansancio) estas bien Aoyagi-kun?

R-si… pero mi madre…

S-vámonos Ritsuka

R-hai…

Los dos salieron de la escuela, mientras la profesora volvía a dar su clase

S-Ritsuka, tienes miedo?

R-….-yo… no quiero que le hagan daño a mi madre…

S-sabes que ella necesita ayuda Ritsuka

R-si, lo sé (aun sentía un poco de miedo por lo que había sucedido; realmente no quiera volver ahí, con ella, sabía que sería peor volver ahí… y tampoco quería que Soubi se fuera de su lado) Soubi… (Detiene su paso)

S-que pasa?(lo voltea a ver imaginando las palabras que le dirá el neko)

R-quédate conmigo…

S-realmente tienes miedo verdad…?

R-…..-(voltea a otro lado con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas)

S-(lo acaricia suavemente) tranquilo, yo siempre estaré contigo, te protegeré de cualquier cosa…

R-no te vas a ir de nuevo… verdad? _(ya no podría soportarlo_)

S-(se agacha a su nivel) no, (le levanta un poco la cara), nunca me volveré a ir de tu lado… pero si tanto te preocupa porque no lo haces oficial

R-(lo mira directamente a los ojos) quédate a mi lado…es una orden!

S-asi lo hare (lo toma delicadamente de la barbilla y lo besa) te amo, Ritsuka

R-….- (_yo también…..Soubi_)

…..

…..

…..

…..

….

…..

…..

**N/A: GOMENE! Perdón por la tardanza, de verdad lo lamento mucho, es que no tenía ni inspiración, ni mucho tiempo que digamos pero ahora que ya tengo editora me apurare mucho mas::: espero que les guste este capitulo, lo hice especial para ustedes bien, los quiero y espero sus valiosos reviws, ya saben que cualquier comentario es bien aceptado….excepto las amenazas…bien loveless y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen pero el fic si, espero les haya gustado, bien ja ne =3**

*****Sam*****


	3. La carta

_S-así lo hare (lo toma delicadamente de la barbilla y lo besa) te amo, Ritsuka_

_R-….- (yo también…..Soubi)_

**Cap. 3 la carta**

Los dos llegaron a la casa de los abuelos de Ritsuka algo cansados por todo o sucedido; el neko nunca se espero que su madre se atreviera a entrar y preguntar por el después de todo ella casi nunca salía de la casa a menos que fuera necesario lo mismo con hablar con las personas; le dolía mucho ver a su madre en ese estado pero al menos ya no estaba solo como antes; ahora tenia a Soubi; y el había prometido protegerlo, y sabia que el lo haría no como su padre que las veces que el estaba en casa y su madre lo comenzaba a golpear el no hacia nada por detenerlo; esos recuerdos lo lastimaban, sin embargo ahora sabia que crearía nuevos y mas hermosos recuerdos con Soubi, con Yuiko… en ese momento reacciono…

R-Yuiko!

S-que pasa, que te sucede Ritsuka?

R-(algo frustrado) lo olvide, le pedí prestados sus apuntes a Yuiko. Del ultimo mes, pero con lo que paso con mi madre, lo olvide por completo…

S-quieres que vaya por ellos?

R-(serio) no seria justo para ti; ya has hecho demasiado

S-nada es suficiente Ritsuka; yo te he hecho mucho daño

R-Soubi! Ya te dije que tu n… (Tocan a la puerta) me pregunto quien será?(va y abre la puerta encontrándose con cierta pelirrosa que al instante de ver al neko se le aventó encima haciendo que casi cayera al suelo)Yuiko? Como…supiste donde estaba?

Y- Shinonome-sensei investigo en tu expediente y me dijo que tal vez aquí podría encontrarte; después de que me entere lo que paso con tu madre esta mañana decidí venirte a traer los apuntes que me pediste

R-ah; muchas gracias Yuiko emmm quieres pasar?

Y-eh! Etto me gustaría muchísimo quedarme pero tengo ciertos compromisos que hacer; nos vemos mañana Ritsuka (dijo al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla a un confundido neko y se iba corriendo)

R-parece que si tenia un poco de prisa…Soubi… (al cerrar la puerta volteo a ver al mayor quien tan solo lo observaba con algo de molestia)que sucede?

S-desde cuando son tan cercanos como para despedirse de beso?

R-bueno después de que tu …desapareciste…ella nunca me dejo sol...(como que en ese momento capto un poco mas a fondo la pregunta de Soubi y termino preguntándole)por que…por que es que lo preguntas; Soubi?

S-… (Volteando a otro lado) curiosidad…

R-no es solo eso… tu… estabas celoso… verdad?

S-y si lo estoy? Que harás al respecto Ritsuka?

R-(el pobre neko no tenia palabras para aquellas preguntas; no se esperaba esas contestaciones de su combatiente, así que tan solo bajo la cabeza para ocultar el pequeño rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas, de lo cual Soubi tomo ventaja acercándose sigilosamente a aquel neko y tomándolo de la cintura, levantándole un poco la cara)

S-te pregunte que, que vas a hacer; rit-chan? (noto que el rubor del pequeño se hizo mas grande; así que sonriendo victorioso, se acerco al pequeño y lo beso tiernamente)

R-so…Soubi… tengo que…tengo que terminar mi tarea… (dijo separándose un poco del mayor)

S-esta bien; te dejare por hoy; quieres que te ayude en algo?

R-no, estaré bien

S-entonces preparare la comida

La tarde paso rápida cuando la comida estuvo lista Soubi llamo al pequeño oji-amatista a la mesa; comieron tranquilamente platicando de muchas cosas; y en casi todas el neko terminaba muy feliz, riendo aunque debes en cuando acababa ruborizado por los comentarios del mayor; en si esa comida fue muy divertida tanto para el neko como para su combatiente; ya daban las 8 de la noche cuando Ritsuka termino por fin de pasar todos los apuntes; tenia mucha suerte de que no haya habido muchos y también de que los apuntes de Yuiko fueran muy claros y concisos; eso le evito muchos problemas, de cualquier forma el pequeño ya tenia bastante sueño, este había sido un día muy largo para el; como el pequeño no tenia mucha hambre tan solo tomo un vaso de leche y se sentó un rato en el sofá de la sala junto a Soubi; se estaba empezando a quedar dormido hasta que lo recordó…

R-Soubi?

S-si; que pasa Ritsuka?

R-por que… por que me…aba…abandonaste? (realmente le costaba mucho trabajo preguntarle eso al mayor tenia miedo de lo que le dijera fuera algo que lo lastimara de mas)

S-eso fue por que…tú me lo ordenaste

R-que?

S-tu me diste la orden de que me fuera por que no querías verme; y como era una orden… tenía que obedecer

R-pero tú nunca me habías obedecido (_al menos no con esa orden…)_

S-por eso supuse que tal vez era lo mejor… (Toca suavemente la venda que adornaba ese bello cuello) pero me equivoque (baja la mirada) lo siento Ritsuka; si tan solo yo no me hubiera ido

R-eso…supongo que yo también tuve la culpa; no tienes de que disculparte; pero dejando eso de lado a donde te fuiste? Donde estuviste todo ese tiempo?

S-la universidad me había dado una beca para el extranjero, solo que no te lo dije, por que no pretendía dejarte, pero después me diste esa orden así que acepte esa beca

R-y exactamente a donde te fuiste?

S-a parís, Francia (calmado)

R-parís? Y… es tan bella como dicen?... (Con mucho interés)

S-si; que si quieres en cuanto salgas de vacaciones nos vamos allá; te parece?

R-waaa! En serio? (Emocionado)

S-claro; no se me haría muy difícil, pero necesitas algo muy importante Ritsuka (acariciando el cabello del menor)

R-eh? Que necesito?

S-(sonríe) saber francés

R-(suspira) si, supongo que tienes razón, pero… podría aprender no?

S-yo puedo enseñarte; se me da muy bien el francés (sonriéndole al neko)

R-no se si sea buena idea

S-desconfías de mi?

R-no es exactamente por eso; pero gracias Soubi

S-(acaricia suavemente las orejitas del pequeño) mi neko; te amo…

R-(_esta de mas que le diga que no quiero oírlo…nunca me hará caso)_

S-faltan un par de semanas para tu cumpleaños verdad Ritsuka?

R-eh? Ah si!; cumpliré 16 (con una mirada algo melancólica)

S-ha pasado tanto tiempo

R-3 años…(al sentir las caricias del mayor sobre sus orejitas recordó lo que le dijo hace tiempo su combatiente; que le quitaría sus orejitas cuando estuviera un poco mas grande, un rubor recorrió sus mejillas y bajo la mirada) Soubi….yo…ya soy mas grande…

S-lo se…

R-tu… me quitaras mis orejitas…?

S-(a pesar de haber pasado ya tres años el neko seguía siendo igual de adorable que antes) si, ya te lo había dicho, no es así?

R-(asiente con la cabeza) cu—cu—cuan…do?

S-(al principio se sorprendió un poco pues nunca se espero que su neko le preguntara algo como eso pero luego rio un poco para sus adentros) no deberías preocuparte por eso Ritsuka

R-es que yo… (Antes de poder terminar su incoherente pensamiento fue callado por un beso del mayor)

S-te lo dije; no tienes por que preocuparte por eso aparte si realmente quieres saber "cuando?" Solo te puedo decir que… (Acercándose a su oído para susurrarle)…pronto…

R-(eso provoco que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo del neko) (_pro—pron…to?...) _uhm…

El lindo neko no sabia exactamente como reaccionar, fue hasta que; literalmente, lo salvo la campana o mas bien el timbre de la puerta; Ritsuka suspiro al oírlo pero una cara de molestia salió del mayor

R-quien será a esta hora?

S-yo voy, tu espera aquí Ritsuka

R-no, yo voy (va y abre la puerta pero no ve a nadie y en el suelo hay un paquete color rosa)(_será de Yuiko?... no, porque… para que vendría ella de nuevo?…_.) (cierra la puerta y entra con el paquete en las manos)

S-que es eso Ritsuka?

R-eh? Oh no lo se… lo abriré… (y al abrirlo se encontró cara a cara con una fotografía de el y seimei juntos, junto con una carta que tenia escrito "_RITSUKA_" ) una carta para mi? Y esta fotografía….solo había dos copias de ella… una la tenia yo y la otra… seimei (demasiado intrigado abrió la carta rápidamente encontrándose con algo que hizo que al pequeño neko se le erizara la piel y soltara la carta en seguida con miedo)

La carta decía así:

RITSUKA:

TU HERMANO Y SU COMBATIENTE CAYERON Y TU CAERAS TAMBIEN; PERO ANTES TE QUEDARAS SOLO, Y SUFRIRAS LO MISMO O MAS QUE SEIMEI, TANTO QUE TU MISMO QUERRAS MATARTE PERO NO PODRAS HACERLO Y SUPLICARAS POR QUE TE MATE.

TU, ESTUPIDO NEKO… ESTAS MUERTO!

S-(al terminar de leerla tan solo volteo a ver al asustado neko) Ritsuka…

R-lo sabia! Sabia que algo como esto pasaría! Yo…yo… son un tonto por haber creído que por fin podrá ser feliz… nunca lo seré… nunca… y moriré…(y transparentes y cálidas lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas demostrando el miedo junto con desesperación que tenia)

S-(al ver el estado en el que había entrado el pobre neko tan solo se acerco y lo abrazo protectoramente acariciando con cuidado su bellos cabellos azabaches) no te preocupes Ritsuka, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, y te protegeré de cualquiera que quiera lastimarte…confía en mi… si es necesario daré mi vida por protegerte; nunca dejare que sufras y claro que serás feliz Ritsuka, serás muy, muy feliz, te lo prometo…no; te lo juro! Te amo Ritsuka…

R-no me dejes… Soubi… (Y al voltear a ver al hermoso neko entre sus brazos noto que este ya se había quedado dormido)

S-mi pequeño neko, te juro que cuando encuentre al maldito que hizo esto; no tendré piedad de él ¡!

….

…..

…..

…

**N/A**: me gusto mucho este capi; jeje espero que también les haya gustado a ustedes, realmente esto se pone muy interesante ¿Quién será la persona que amenazo al pobre de rit-chan? Jeje bueno espero sus comentarios, que tengan una hermosa semana =D matta ne!


	4. Loveless

_R-no me dejes… Soubi… (Y al voltear a ver al hermoso neko entre sus brazos noto que este ya se había quedado dormido)_

_S-mi pequeño neko, te juro que cuando encuentre al maldito que hizo esto; no tendré piedad de él ¡!_

Cap. 4 loveless

Al día siguiente Ritsuka despertó solo; con curiosidad de no escuchar ruido bajo y busco a Soubi por todos lados mas no lo encontró tan solo vio una nota en la mesa de la cocina que decía que había ido a un curso a la universidad, también decía que si sucedía algo que le llamara y el iría por el, y que al final de las clases del neko lo estaría esperando afuera de la escuela.

R-sooka…mmmm será mejor que me arregle o si no se me hará muy tarde- dijo algo desanimado, el neko se baño y arreglo perfectamente se preparo algo simple para el desayuno y salió tranquilamente de su casa estaba caminando en el patio para dirigirse a su salón cuando sintió que alguien lo observaba sin embargo al voltear a todos lados no vio a nadie así que sin mas siguió su camino.

Puede que el neko no lo notara pero estaba siendo "vigilado" por una persona muy de cerca que se había ocultado cuando el neko sintió su presencia

X-Ritsuka…

Las clases pasaron rápidamente y sin ningún contratiempo pronto ya se encontraba saliendo del salón de clases para ir a su casa

Y-Ritsuka-kun! Ritsuka-kun! Quieres ir por un helado? –decía cierta pelirrosa con mucho entusiasmo

R-lo siento Yuiko pero debido a…esto –dijo señalando su cuello o mas bien la venda de este- no puedo comer nada frio ni muy caliente… lo siento –dijo al tiempo que miraba al suelo

Y-uhm no pasa nada Ritsuka-kun, ya será cuando te hayas recuperado nee? –dijo mientras le mostraba una impecable sonrisa al azabache; a veces esa pelirrosa llegaba a ser muy agradable

R-si, gracias por todo Yuiko…-con total calma se dirigió a la salida sin embargo noto de extraño que Soubi no estuviera ahí esperándolo puesto que lo había prometido de un momento a otro su celular empezó a parpadear, un mensaje le había llegado:

_De: Soubi_

_Espérame en la entrada de tu escuela 5 minutos, no tardo_

Tal como decía el mensaje así lo hizo, se quedo recargado en la pared esperándolo tranquilamente mientras veía su portada de celular sintió que alguien lo llamaba…por lo que volteo a todos los lados esperando ver a Soubi pero lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras, del otro lado de la calle y un poco alejado del lado izquierdo se encontraba un chico de cabello castaño oscuro, y ojos de un bello tono turquesa, este aun tenia sus orejas, y parecía de la misma edad que el azabache portaba una chamarra azul marino y unos jeans, este lo miraba detenidamente lo cual causaba una extraña sensación en el oji-amatista, su corazón se acelero, sintió sus mejillas arder y simplemente no podía dejar de mirar a aquel chico, sintió que lo conocía a pesar de ser la primera vez que lo veía.

R-_(que es esto que estoy sintiendo… este chico…. Siento que ya lo he visto antes…porque_..?)- pensaba para si el neko sin dejar de verlo fue hasta que sonó su celular que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos –mo...moshi moshi –contesto nerviosamente el neko

S-que te sucede Ritsuka, estas bien?

R-ha…hai! no me pasa nada, que sucede Soubi dijiste que vendrías por mi?

S-si; pero… es una larga historia, por favor discúlpame por hacerte esperar, nos podemos ver en el parque?

R-uhm, está bien ja ne! –dijo antes de colgar y al voltear a donde estaba aquel chico ya no lo encontró, sintió una extraña punzada al ya no verlo pero decidió ignorarla, así que continuo su camino hacia el parque.

Más tarde….

S-te encuentras bien Ritsuka? Te noto ausente… -dijo el rubio muy preocupado

R-hai… estoy… bien; en serio –dijo mientras trataba de sonreír inútilmente – pero… dime qué fue lo que sucedió?

S-con un suspiro desganado trato de contarle su extraña situación al neko- kyo me llamo hoy en la mañana para recordarme sobre un curso en el que **él **por cuenta propia decidió inscribirnos, fui a ese dichoso curso de no sé qué cosa pero resulto que habría una práctica de campo, lo cual fue muy extraño al llegar a nuestro destino el profesor nos pidió que buscáramos unas plantas extrañas, el punto de todo esto fue que kyo me arrastro con él a buscarlas y cuando por las encontramos notamos que nos habíamos perdidos; aun no recuerdo cómo fue que logramos encontrar la carretera de nuevo pero el punto de mi tardanza fue el autobús nos abandono ahí; en medio de la nada, estuvimos caminando por 20 minutos hasta que por fin un camión nos recogió y nos dejo a unos kilómetros de la universidad, parecía que todo había terminado ahí hasta el momento en el que nuestros compañeros de ese curso nos hablaron para que tomáramos la conferencia que en ese momento se estaba dando así que entre kyo y los demás me arrastraron a ese lugar del cual no me dejaban salir – dice mientras pone una mueca de entre miedo y enojo al recordarlo, sin embargo el neko al escuchar semejante "historia" soltó una carcajada sin poder contenerse- no te burles –dijo medio molesto el mayor

R-jajajajaja gomen… es que fue tan gracioso… -paro de reír para continuar con su camino tranquilamente

Pronto llegaron a la casa de los abuelos del neko y ahí se despidió de Soubi quien le dijo que mañana pasaría sin falta por él a la escuela a lo cual el neko tan solo asintió viendo como se marchaba….5….4…..3…..2….1….y el neko se regaño mentalmente por no acordarse de eso antes: mañana no tendría clases; bueno tal vez no era tan malo después de todo su combatiente se estaba esforzando demasiado, por ahora debía dejarlo descansar y ya después le avisaría…

Se había puesto a lavar su ropa y a acomodar sus cosa en los cajones de la casa termino algo exhausto por lo que se sentó un rato a descansar y a los pocos minutos ya se había quedado completamente dormido, despertó a las 7 de la mañana del día siguiente un poco adolorido por haber dormido en el sofá, se dirigió a la cocina con total tranquilidad y se preparo algo para desayunar, después de eso se cambio la ropa y contesto a la insistente pelirrosa que le había estado llamando desde el día anterior:

Y-eres malo Ritsuka-kun; porque no me contestabas?

R-me quede dormido yuiko y de hecho hace apenas una hora que me levante, que necesitas?

Y-mmmm ya veo… bueno es que ayer se me olvido decirte que vamos a hacer un pic-nic shinonome-sensei, yayoi y yo y quería invitarte!

R-ammmm yuiko yo no sé si pueda ir con ustedes

Y-inténtalo Ritsuka-kun! –Grito la pelirrosa muy desesperada- Estaremos en el parque! Te estaremos esperando! Bye~!

R-bye – dijo mientras colgaba el teléfono- un pic-nic eh… no creo poder... hoy es… miércoles, prendió la televisión mientras terminaba de desayunar, en cuanto a cabo lavo los platos, mientras pensaba en la situación del día anterior, más específicamente aquel chico… el timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos…se dirigió tranquilamente a abrir pero lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras, ahí estaba ese chico.

-puedo pasar?- pregunto tímidamente aquel chico mientras veía que el azabache no se movía de su lugar

R-a...hai… pasa…

-tus abuelos tienen una linda casa…-ups, fue lo que pensó cuando tomo cuenta de lo que había dicho-

R-gracias… yo también lo considero así – tan impactado estaba con la llegada de esa persona que no reacciono de lo que había dicho el otro neko-quieres agua o… algo? –todo lo que decía lo hacía de manera casi mecánica

-no gracias… quiero hablar contigo…me llamo… kyori…kyori rei- dijo esperando a que el neko 1 (es que si no me confundo ¬¬ con los dos nekos) dijera algo, pero nada salió de sus labios y para acabarlo la mirada del azabache sobre de él tan solo lograba ponerlo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba- ammm Ritsuka-kun re… recibiste… mi… carta?...

R-tu…carta?…-ahí fue cuando reacciono- tu…. Tu fuiste quien me mando…"eso"?

K-la cara de terror que le estaba dando el azabache le dio a entender que necesitaba aclarar lo que le había mandado- exactamente a que te refieres con "eso"?

R-pues a eso al paquete rosa que me mandaste- el miedo del neko azabache se hacía más grande-

K-rosa?, no, yo no te mande nada rosa – _de hecho lo que te mande era azul…-_podría mostrarme esa cosa rosa

Ritsuka le mostro al neko 2 la carta rosa que le había llegado y este al terminar de leerla mostro la misma mueca de enojo y rabia que había tenido Soubi al leerla

K-la voy a matar… -dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible

R-a quien te refieres? Tu sabes quien hizo esto?

K-ah; yo... pues… es tan solo una suposición…luego te lo explico… pero… no recibiste nada mas?

R-el neko azabache negó con la cabeza, mirando muy extrañado al otro neko- que sucede?

K-_realmente va a morir-_no… nada… amm… tal parece que no te llego mi carta…etto… soy muy malo con las palabras y explicaciones…y…sabes que… vendré otro día, disculpa que te haya molestado- dijo mientras daba media-vuelta para irse de ahí

R-espera!...kyo...ri… por qué no te quedas…

K-para qué?-pregunto el castaño ante la repentina llamada del oji-amatista

R-te… te gustan los pic-nics?- pregunto mientras bajaba su mirada en una clara señal de nerviosismo

K-…- pensó por un momento mientras miraba la tierna reacción del otro neko-…si…, si me gustan, porque la pregunta?

R-veras… hoy como no había clases unos compañeros me invitaron a un pic-nic que ellos van a hacer y…no quieres ir? –dijo mientras miraba a los ojos al castaño

K-_que lindo…-_pero, crees que ellos me permitan quedarme?

R-por supuesto; yo se los pediré!-dijo casi gritando y sin pensar en sus palabras; para después de unos segundos reaccionar ante lo que había dicho y bajar la mirada para ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas

K-no pudo evitar reír ante esa escena, para después revolver el cabello del neko 1 y decir- está bien… iré

Más tarde se dirigían los dos nekos tranquilamente hacia el parque acordado; el neko 1 cargaba con un pequeño bento en sus manos, pues pensaba que solo ir a comer era de mala educación

R-_como fue que me metí en este lio, en primero ni siquiera conozco a este chico y aun así lo invite a pasar a la casa y hasta lo invite al pic-nic el cual no tenía ni la mas mínima intención de ir; quisiera que alguien me lo explicara… no entiendo… porque me comporto así cuando estoy cerca de él…-_una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

K-Ritsuka-kun…

R-que sucede?-dijo mientras miraba el suelo

K-quisiera saber porque me invitaste a venir?... bueno en si lo que quisiera saber es porque eres tan confiado conmigo; ni siquiera has preguntado cómo es que se tu nombre- decía mientras seguía caminado viendo hacia enfrente

Y era cierto; en ningún momento el azabache le había dicho su nombre…

R-detuvo su paso y levanto la mirada… todo lo que acababa de decir el castaño era cierto; pero ni siquiera el mismo sabia por que lo había hecho; sin embargo la mayor duda que le causaba cierto miedo era el por qu ese chico el cual era la primera vez que veía…sabia su nombre? tal vez… era un enviado de las siete lunas…! Pero… eso no podía ser porque ya lo hubiera atacado en la casa aparte ellos siempre lo llamaban por su nombre de sacrifice… entonces como…?-

K-ahí están esperando Ritsuka-kun… por qué no te apuras? –dijo con total tranquilidad mientras volteaba a ver donde se había detenido el neko 1

R-…hai…-dijo con un tono un poco serio mientras caminaba hacia el otro neko…

K-si quieres cuando esto acabe, te lo explicare todo…- dijo al oído del neko 1 con una gran dulzura para después sonreírle amablemente e ir a donde se encontraban yuiko y los demás

Los dos llegaron a donde estaban todos y enseguida kyori fue bien aceptado por todos, la tarde paso rápido; yuiko era la más alegre y entusiasta del grupo; yayoi como siempre estaba tras ella; shinonome-sensei se había preguntado sobre la ausencia de Soubi; kyori reía y se divertía con todos ellos; pero Ritsuka tenía cierta desconfianza hacia ese neko; después de lo que había pasado no sabía exactamente que pensar… pronto todos se empezaron a despedir; shinonome-sensei acompaño a yayoi y yuiko a su casa mientras que los otros dos nekos se fueron juntos…

K-no me tengas miedo; yo nunca te haría daño… después de que te de la explicación entenderás…

R-y por qué no puedes dármela ahora-dijo deteniendo su paso y encarando al castaño

K-porque no quiero meterte en problemas…-dijo mirando a cierto punto entre los arboles

R-a que te refieres?...-dijo un poco confundido

K-mejor apúrate, te lo diré en cuanto lleguemos, vamos confía en mí; acaso me ves cara de asesino o algo peor

R-no…-dijo después de verlo y voltear su cara al sentir un leve sonrojo

K-lo ves; apúrate…

Después de ello ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, tan solo siguieron caminando, al llegar se sentaron en la sala y en castaño comenzó a hablar con un tono y una expresión bastante seria…

K-tu sabes lo que son combatiente y sacrifice verdad? –rit asintió- sooka; también debes de saber que ambos comparten un mismo nombre y que lo tienen escrito en alguna parte del cuerpo…. Sean manos… hombros… pecho… -rit asintió-

R-entonces tu eres como yo?-dijo un poco curioso

K-de cierta manera… pero yo soy… un combatiente… continuo…tu... Sabes dónde está escrito tu nombre… loveless..? –El neko 1 negó- y tampoco conoces a tu verdadero combatiente

R-Soubi; es mi combatiente…

K-no Ritsuka-kun; el a pesar de ser un combatiente en blanco; él es de beloved… lo sabes verdad combatiente y sacrifice comparten mismo nombre pero contigo y él no es así…

R-asintió sin mucho ánimo…- entonces tu sabes donde esta mi verdadero combatiente? Por eso viniste?

K-algo así…

R-y... me dirás donde esta?

K-realmente te gustaría conocerlo?

R-es la persona con la que estoy atada… si... si quiero conocerlo… pero… mi combatiente no me conoce tampoco… y si se molesta

K-no se molestara… y… realmente… él ya te conoce…

R-por favor; dime quién es? Donde esta?

K-no lo odiaras…por no haber llegado antes?

R-no tendría por qué…

K-me alegra oír eso…antes de decirte…puedo mostrarte mi nombre?

R-supongo que está bien…

K-el neko 2 se levanto y con cuidado se quito lo que traía de la cintura para arriba explicándole al neko 1 para que no se asustara- mi nombre… está escrito en mi espalda…

Una exclamación salió del azabache quien se había quedado sin palabras

K-mi nombre es… -dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para ver la reacción del azabache

R-lo...ve...less…tu… eres mi… verdadero… combatiente?- Ritsuka tenía la mirada baja y no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ver-tú…

Se escucho el ruido de la puerta abrirse y ambos nekos voltearon el castaño mostro un carácter serio pero el azabache no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir… demasiadas cosas habían pasado el día de hoy

S-me entere por yuiko que no habían tenido clases el día de hoy; así que pensé en pasar por ti, pero tal parece que interrumpo algo así que me retiro-dijo mientras daba media-vuelta y salía por la puerta

R-soubi… Soubi! Matte!...-dijo con la intención de ir tras el rubio pero una mano lo detuvo

K-Ritsuka…?-dijo mientras miraba tiernamente al azabache

R-aaa… yo…etto…-_kami-sama; seimei… ayuda!-_decía y pensaba el azabache sin saber que hacer o que decir…

K-quédate…-dijo mientras bajaba la mirada y soltaba al neko 1- … por favor…

Y ahí estaba el dilema… y por Soubi o quedarse con el que acababa de descubrir era su verdadero combatiente…

Decisión tomada: …QUEDARSE….

R-_gomene Soubi….-_

…_.._

…

…_._

_N/A:  
><em>

¿esa habrá sido la decision correcta?

¿que decision hubieran tomado ustedes?

y por favor no se molesten con el lindo gatito castaño; el no tiene malas intenciones

uh... quien habra sido aquella "tipa" que menciono kyori?

¿realmente habra sido ella quien le envio la carta rosa?


End file.
